elonafandomcom-20200222-history
Putit attacks level 6
An apprentice has found her basement is filled with creepy-crawlies, and will send you to the next house over, which contains stairs to a new map. In this new map, one will face several dozen putits, red putits, slimes and bubbles. Exterminate all the putits and slimes to complete the quest. Much like the Beer Barrel quest, this location does not reset and the player is free to use it as a storage. Loot * Assorted cheap furniture * Cheap armor * 1 mareilon, 1 curaria, 1 stomafillia * Magic Books * Seeds Strategies For most newbies who take this mission right off the bat, the extermination will go swimmingly well... until the slimes, which can easily kill a level three with two strikes. Be aware that the slimes generate acid pools when wounded, and that these acid pools damage both weapons and armor. Items with the property "It floats you" will negate acid damage from standing on acid pools, but your melee weapon must still be protected with other means. Throwing potions of paralyze and sniping slimes from afar in the corridor is quite effective. Another successful tactic for the slimes is to wait a few steps down the corridor from the end room and use the putits as shields to block the slimes from attacking (use to target the more distant slimes and take them out first). Note that putits will melt in slimes' acid pool. If you attack a slime next to your putit shield, it would not last for very long. In fact, slimes can be killed by the very acid that oozes out of their bodies when they are hurt or die. This can be a good thing, if it was a corridor that consisted of Putit, Slime, Slime, (Other). A third tactic if you have the Fire Breath special action and enough stamina is to use breath fire to start up fires (with putits as fuel) and use that to harm the slimes instead. note: you can also drop a non-fireproof item and step back and set it ablaze like that. Or, toss molotovs in and wait until one begins to ignite the floor. Be warned that the fire can spread very far and burn up almost everything in it. The final room of the map consists of a very long corridor that leads to a single room that is completely filled with enemies. The best way to approach this is to hold the entrance to the corridor for as long as one has the patience. From this location, one gains three advantages over actually advancing into the corridor: #Warriors can team up with their pets to take down creatures (as long as the slimes don't get to them first) #Mages get maximum effect from bolt-type spells #There is enough warning of slimes to be able to deal with them. Journal Updates ;Taken :Miches of Vernis asked me to investigate the house just south of her home. ;Completed :I've wiped out the putit's nest. I have to visit Miches of Vernis to report it. Dialogue ;Quest offer :Ah, you... adventurer, you've definitely come to the right place. :(More) :Recently, when I wake up in the morning my stuffed toys are always chewed up. So I stayed up last night and secretly watched. You know what I found? Putits were chewing up my stuffed animals! I'm pretty sure they're getting into my house through the window to the neighbor's place. I beg of you adventurer, won't you the putits for me? :;Sure thing ::Fabulous! The trouble is all in the house just south of here. :;Not now ::Okay... but... if you change your mind please come back. ;Incomplete :Aggh! My stuffed toys are ruined! Hurry up and kill the Putits! ;Complete :Eh? You wiped out the slimes? Thanks so much. My stuffed animals are delighted too. Here, you might find this useful. ;Return :Hi there adventurer! Would you like some tea? Category:Quests Category:Vernis